Harry Potter : Mystakes
by Myssie 71
Summary: With all the mystakes he went thru life, this is the worst one he ever gone thru, Join Harry and Ginny on a misadventure into their future
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Mystakes & Prophecies By Mylissa

Part One :  
Harry and Ron now walked thru the corridors of Hogwarts as everyone now looked at him as he now looked to his Friend.  
"Am I the one being stared at right now?" asked Harry.  
" I guess so" said Ron as they walked to the Gryffindor common Rooms.  
"Calibus Formus" said Ron The entrance now opened as they saw Hermione and Ginny as they walked to towards them.  
"Hey" said Ron and Harry.  
"hey" said Hermione .  
With no words Ginny moved to her feet and ran to the stairs as she ran to the girls dormitory and slammed the door.  
"Whats wrong with Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Harry What really happened between you and Cho in the requirement room?" asked Hermione.  
who brought that up, that's the past" said Harry.  
Hermione gave Harry a look to kill.  
"Uhm, well we kissed why?" asked Harry.  
Hermione sighed. " Are you sure that's what happened between you and her and nothing else ?" she asked.  
"Yes, why, what's going on?" he asked.

Hermione stood as she now paced back and forth.  
"Ginny overheard Cho telling her friends that you slept with her and she was no longer a virgin," explained Hermione.  
"WHAT!" screamed Harry.  
with that moment Hermione now saw Harry running to the stairs as he now walked to the door of the girls dormitory as he now opened it and walked inside as he closed it. "Ginny, we have to talk" said Harry " Well I don't want to talk to you " said Ginny.  
Harry made his way over to Ginny as he now grabbed her by her arm.  
"OW Harry let me go you are hurting me" said Ginny.  
"Well you have to believe me when I say I never slept with Cho, it's a lie" said Harry.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" she asked.  
"Because I am, I am telling the truth , yes we kissed but it meant nothing to me, but sleeping with Cho , just thinking about it would of been the biggest mystake ever," said Harry as he now let her go.  
"Why would it be a mystake when you were crushing all over her" cried Ginny.

Harry sighed as he now watched her cry.  
"Ginny , look I love you and only you please don't ruin what we have, If you want I'll prove to you that I am ...I'm a virgin, besides if i wanted to give it up it be with you" said Harry .

Ginny looked up as she now looked at Harry. "You would do that?" she asked.  
Harry walked over to Ginny as he now held her from behind." Well, not here when your brother and Hermione are awake" grinned Harry.  
"Uh, yea they are aren't they can't we cast a spell on them" smiled Ginny.  
"Ginny you witch" smiled Harry.

"Harry" whispered Ginny.  
"Hm" answered Harry.  
"I am sorry for not listening to your side of the story, " said Ginny.  
Harry turned Ginny to face him.  
"I have meant of what I said Ginerva Weasley, I will prove to you that I am a virgin if you want me too"  
"I'll let you know when I am ready Harry" she smiled as she now hugged him tightly.  
there he how laid his chin upon her head.  
"What will it take for her to stop her lying about us" said Harry.

" Gives me a thought, meet me tonight in the requirement room" she said as she now noticed the door opened seeing Hermione.  
"Is everything alright?" asked Hermione.  
"Never could of been better" smiled Ginny 


	2. Chapter 2

Mystakes by Mylissa

Part Two Harry , Ron, Hermione ane Ginny walked into the grand Hall as they joined Neville and Luna as they sat.  
" Don't worry Harry rumors are not true, never beleive them" said Luna.  
"Thanks Luna" said harry.  
" Hermoine would you change Places with me I would like to sit with Harry tonight?"asked Ginny.  
" Sure" smiled hermione as she moved and crossed the table as she now stood on it with Ginny.  
everyone laughed and giggled how the girls crossed. George noticed this as they gave a wolf whistle to Hermione.  
"HEY! watch it " said Ron.  
HEY!" said Angela as she swatted George.  
"Sorry Love" said George as he kissed her.  
" Don't even think about it fish face.

Everyone now laughed as they now ate dinner.  
Harry moved his hand to Ginny's as they now entwined their fingers as they ate. they looked at each other as they now smiled.  
once Dinner was over, everyone now walked back to the Gryffindor common room as everyone went to bed . Harry moved out of the room as he now walked out as he now awaited for Ginny. there he awaited underneath his invisability cloak as he looked up and waited. there he noticed the girls door opened there he saw ginny as he now grinned. there she quietly walked downstairs as she now walked over to the entrance. she looked back seeing no one. she was suddenly grabbed as a hand was now put over her mouth as she yelped.  
"Scream and I will turn you into a newt" whispered Harry.  
Ginny looked back seeing Harry as she smiled. "Dammit Harry, you scared the petutties out of me" said Ginny.  
"Sorry Love" said Harry.  
"Ready" he added .  
"I was always ready Harry" said Ginny.

Ginny and Harry now crept out of the common room as they now walked underneath the invisability cloak. there they walked thru the corridors as they arrived at the site of the requirement room. there they entered as they removed the cloak.  
Ginny removed her cloak as she revealed her satin Pajama's as she looked around.  
"Are you sure about this Ginny" asked Harry.  
"I am very sure Harry" answered Ginny

Harry now walked over to Ginny as he kissed her, Harry moved onto the floor with Ginny holding his elbows as she now followed him. there the kiss continued.  
"Ginny there's no going back after this" whispered harry vetween the kisses.  
"Please Harry, I want to, only you please" she whispered as she now moved her hands underneath his shirt.  
Harry now pulled his shirt over his head as he looked to Ginny. she smiled as she now massaged his chest. "Your Turn" he smiled as he now moved his fingers to the hem of her negliee as he now removed it. there he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra as he now moved his hands to her breasts.  
"Mmmm Harry" she moaned.  
He moved her back onto the floor as he now kissed her chest as he massaged it. there they both moaned as Ginny was now arching her back to Harry's lips.  
Harry slowly moved his fingers to Ginny's waist band of her pajama pants as she now lifted her hips up. he now looked up to Ginny as he grinned as he slowly moved them off her along with her knickers.  
there he now tossed them onto the nearby sofa as he hid them, he slowly touched her as she shivered.  
they both couldn't wait any longer as harry now struggled with his night pants as he now postioned himself on Ginny.  
"Ginny are you certian about this"  
"I've never been certian Harry, I want you as my first" she answered.

With that answer Harry now moved inside her, Ginny held her eyes tightly as she now arched her back as her body felt him against him.  
he moved his pace slowly as they got adjusted to their lovemaking.there little by little he fastened his pace pumping into Ginny.  
He caressed her body and caressed her thighs as she moaned loudly.

"Oh God Harry, Mmmm yess" moaned Ginny.  
"Oh God Ginny, Ohhh Baby ," he moaned.  
As they continued with their lovemaking, Books and the lights flickered on and off as the books were now flying above them. the lights turned off as Harry and Ginny contiued. some how their love made the lights go off and the books our of the places of the shelf.  
Harry stopped as he kept himself inside her as they were now breathing heavy.  
"want to go at it again" he asked.  
"Do I, oh Yes" answered Ginny.

Once again they made love thru the night, Harry and Ginny now moved against each other as they were now in a sitting postion. they looked at the lights and books as they giggled as they made love.  
they never knew that their love would be this magical. "I guess we were meant to be together" said Harry.  
"I can't believe I doubted so wrong Harry , you were still a virgin and you gave it up for me," said Ginny.  
"Well, I could say the same Ginny, when I saw you Kissing Dean Thomas , I thought he" began Harry.  
"He what harry?" she asked.  
"Took your Virginity" he answered.  
"Dean, Hell no, besides i waited so long for you to shag me anyways" smiled Ginny.

"I love you Harry James Potter, more than anything" said Ginny.  
" And I love you Ginerva Weasley" smiled Harry as he now kissed her.  
"So what just happened to us tonight was no mystake"  
"No Mystakes Harry, You have me and I am not letting you go" said Ginny as she now hugged him.

harry moved out of her slowly as he looked to her watch as it read three am in the morning.  
"we better Shower and go back to the common room" said harry.  
They got dressed as they now walked to the Showers. "Let me shower with you now that I see you naked " she grinned.  
Harry smiled as he now joined Ginny in the shower as they snogged each other as they shagged .  
Holding Ginny against the wall with him inside her as he moved in and out of her. " This... is... so...Mmmmm ... yes, right there " whispered Ginny.  
"Better" she finished.  
Harry Smiled as he now pushed into her one last time.  
"More we do this shagging more we get better at it" grinned Ginny.  
"Your killing me babe" said harry as he moved out of her as he now showered.

Harry and Ginny now stepped out of the shower as they dressed as they looked at each other. there they botn walked out as they were stopped by McGonagall.  
"What have you two been up to?" she asked as she now looked at the two.  
"Uh, we uhm we just got in from our jog" lied Ginny.

McGonaagall looked to Ginny as she sighed. "uh huh, now get your dorms and I will talk to you both tomorrow " said Ms McGonagall 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter Mystakes & Prophecies By Mylissa

Part Three Harry and Ginny now walked away as they sighed with relief.  
"Out for a jog, nice one Gin" Smiled Harry .  
" Well Thank you Harry" smiled Ginny.  
Now walking hand in hand they walked as they now walked up to the portrait as harry was now poking at ginny as they stood there . there she giggled as she now spoke the password.  
"Vigtlante Improvisa" the portrait now opened as they now both fell inside with Harry on her.  
"I hope that's a knife Harry" smiled Ginny.

"Sorry about that, but it's not" he smiled.  
they both now stood as they ran into a close by closet as Ginny now reached to remove her knickers.  
"Again"  
she nodded as she pulled up her skirt as he now struggled with his trousers as he now unzipped them as his hard length moved itself up there Harry postioned himself as he now moved inside her. "Come on Harry I need it and so do you I can feel it that you do" she smiled.  
harry gave Ginny a evil Look."If you want it here I come" he said as he shoved deep inside her. there he moved his pace little by little . Ginny held on Harry as she now bit and scratched his back as he was now looking for a place to lay her down. "damn, this place it croweded." he said.  
Ginny giggled as she now made everything a bit smaller.  
With an arched brow Harry smiled as he now laid Ginny down on the floor as he now quicken his pace a bit faster. Ginny held her moan as she now parted her legs letting Harry between her legs as he penetrated a bit deeper.  
"Mmmmm ..yes" she moaned.  
"Oooo Ginny" he whispered.

" Dammit baby your tight" he whispered.  
Ginny smiled as she heard Harry as she now dragged him down onto her body. "Uhm Ginny we ... have to stop" he now whispered.  
"I think you are right" answered Ginny as she now waited for harry to pull out. there he pulled his pants up as he watched her as she pulled her knickers up . "Sorry Harry , I didn't know what came over me" said Ginny.  
" I should of not done that" she added.

"Hey look at me, I would of stopped it but you do have to remember, we done this three times, you have to remember though, we both didn't have any protection." said Harry.  
"Oooo, I think I'm trouble " said Ginny .  
"Uhm yea, that's what Im thinking also if you are pregnant you have to get rid of it " said Harry.

"What?, are you crazy this is my body, your baby, I won't ever think it was a mystake. if I am," shrugged Ginny .  
I am and I will never get rid of it because it's apart of you ," she added as she now moved out of the closet as she now walked to the dormiitories.  
Harry now walked out as he now took a seat at the sofa as he now stared out into the fire.

The door crept open as he looked up as he saw Professor McGonagall.  
Harry looked away as he now stood as he walked over to her as she now led him out of the room as they now walked to her office.  
as they walked in Silence he lowered his head as he heard Ginny's voice echoing his mind.  
"I will never get rid of it because it's apart of you "  
"Harry welcome" said Professor Dumbledore's ghost.  
Harry went wide eyed as he now saw Professor Dumbledore.  
' Harry the reason Professor McGonagall brought you here is because there is a prophecy I mean to tell you,  
" A Prohecy"  
" Yes Harry, A prohecy" he repeated.  
"Do you know what that Prophecy is about" asked Harry.

"Rumors are heard that you are dating Ginerva Weasley" said Dumbldore.  
" They aren't rumors. they are true" said Harry.  
The door now opened as Madem Pomfrey and Ginny now entered.  
" Good evening Ms Weasley" said Professor Dumbledore "Professor, but how?" asked Ginny "I'll answer later but for now, Madem Pomfrey if you please" asked Dumbledore.  
Madem Pomfey walked over to ginny as she now medically checked Ginny.  
right then and there it confirmed that Ginny was indeed pregnant with Harry's chyld " She's with chyld" announced Madem Pomfrey.

Proffessor McGongall sighed as she now looked at the two. then to the professor.  
"Well, this is going to be great isn't it" said Ginny as she broke the silence.  
Harry Looked at Ginny as she just grinned. Harry joined her as they now looked at each other and faced Dumbldore.  
"Harry and Ginny, You two will share a room, but no one must know about it, Professor McGonagall will work your class schedule Ginny, " explained Dumbledore.  
"professor you metioned about a Prophecy. " said Harry.  
" I will not sleep with someone who will not want anything to do with me and my baby" said Ginny.  
The Professors looked to Harry and Ginny.  
"What is going on Harry?" asked McGonagall "Harry you know your parents would be disappointed in you" said Dumbledore "I didn't say anything as that , she's lying" answered Harry "Am I Harey, so you are lying when you told m e I had to get rid of it " said Ginny "Not even married and having your first fight"answered Dumbledore.  
"Do you wish to know about this Prophecy?" asked Dumbldore.  
Ginny and Harry now looked at The Professor.  
"I know you are to have a son with magnificent magical powers. that's one good prophecy and the second one, Is, you are to give medals to the ones who became members of your little gang you four thought about," said Dumbledore.  
" You are speaking of Dumbledore's Army"  
"Wow, I am pleased of the name is after me" said Dumbledore.  
" Well, sir you have Ginny to Thank for that" said Harry.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled as he looked at them.  
"Now get some sleep, you both will share a room, and by the end of School year Professor McGonagall will give you the Key's to Godric's Hallow and you are to give out the medals and the Honoree's to families. And A Special one to Cedric Diggory." said Professor Dumbledore.

" I will do that Professor, Good night sir" said harry and Ginny. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mystakes & Prophecies By Melissa

Part Four

Now kiss up and make up you will both be sharing a room and Harry you will face your responsiblity," said Dumbledore.  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other as they now kissed and made up.  
"Good, no more fighting because your son can feel your anger" said Dumbledore.  
Harry and Ginny were shocked , "son" they spoke in a unision voice.  
"Yes a son" he repeated.

"Now to sleep both of you" he demanded as they now walked with professor McGonagall.  
there they entered the South Tower as she walked up the stairs as she now opened the door and lit the candles.  
there revealed a huge bed and a small crib and their belongings already unpacked.  
"Good night you little liars" Grinned Professor McGonagall as she now closed the door.  
"I'll take the sofa and you take the bed" said Ginny.  
Harry Scoffed ."Whatever".

Late that evening Harry tossed and turned as he now heard sniffles coming from Ginny. he rose to his feet as he now walked up to her as he looked at her. lifting her head up seeing Harry she was now helped up from the sofa as he placed his hand upon her cheek and wiped her tears.  
"You will not be alone in this Ginny, I love you I truely do. What made you think I didn't want nothing to do with you and our son" asked Harry.  
" You asked me to get rid of him , I can't , I just can't" cried Ginny.

" Think about it Harry, you had your thoughts of wanting to abort him, yes what we did was a mystake I know you are thinking of that now,Now you are thinking that I ruined your life more than Cho Did, " said Ginny as she now laid back down .

"Ginny sleeping with you wasn't a Mystake, I would want to sleep with you again showing you how much I love you again , but I understand just be happy we aren't Married or we be wanting a divorce and fighing for the baby" said Harry as he now walked back to the bed and just sat there alone with tears now trickling down from his eyes.  
Ginny sighed as she now rose from the sofa as she walked to him, there she noticed how the moonlight shone the bedroom as she reached over to him."Harry" she whsipwered.  
There he now lifted his head up to her looking at her beauty. there she reached to her strap as she now removed her nightgown as she stood there infront of harry naked.

There he now stood as he reached to her as he now kissed her, there she placed her hands upon his shoulders as she now massaged him."let me love you" he whispered as he now turned and placed her upon the bed.  
"Ginny say please' he whispered.  
"Harry Please, I love you Harry I truely do" she whispered. there he now moved himself above her as she now watched him.  
Harry moved on her as he kissed her and caressed her. she moaned as she now parted her legs he removed his night clothes as they now laid in bed naked. Harry managed to pull the cover up to their naked bodies as he now moved inside her.  
Ginny arched her body feeling him now inside her as she moaned.  
"Please don't make me wait I need you Harry" she whispered.  
Now moving inside her as he now bucked his body as he stayed inside her for a minute or two,  
There he now slowly moved out of her as he now leaned onto her chest as he now traveled his kisses to her petite abdominal. "And I love you baby Potter" he smiled,  
Harry laid his head on her stomach as he now cried Ginny heard Harry as she now laid her hand upon his head as he now leaned onto her as he placed his arms around her waist.  
"Harry are you alright" she asked.  
Harry now looked at Ginny as he now sat up as he now covered his body Ginny sat up and joined him as the moonlight lighted the two lovers as they both sat in bed as they now looked to each other.  
" I have something for you" said harry as he now reached into the drawer and pulled out something and held it tightly.  
he now turned as Ginny looked at him.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked as he now placed his mother's engagment ring on her finger.  
Ginny saw the ring as she noticed the ring had a lightening bolt with a sapphire red Ruby.  
"Harry this is beautiful" said Ginny,

"Yes Harry" she answered . 


End file.
